smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sassette Smurfling (Empath stories)
"It's fun to be a girl Smurfling who can hang out with the boys and smurf the things that they like smurfing." Sassafras Lutece "Sassette" Smurfette (later Sassy) is one of the characters in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf ''series. '' Background Information She was a naturally-born female Smurf, the only daughter of Muscles and Paprika Smurf, her name being a portmanteau of her original birth name Sassafras Smurfette. She was trapped in suspended animation within a crystal until years later when she was released from it. She was initially made to believe that she was a magically-created Smurf just like Smurfette upon her release. This also had the unfortunate effect of her constantly seeking out Gargamel, whom she believed was her "creator" who wanted her to be a real Smurf in the first place. Over time, though, Sassette realized both her true origin and the unrepentant evil nature of her supposed "creator" Gargamel when the evil female wraith Avengelica, the one responsible for trapping Sassette in a crystal, manipulated her physical features and her emotions so that she sought revenge against her elder brother Hefty for torturing her years ago, with the biggest reason for his hatred being that, since she was the only female Smurf born among his generation of Smurfs that turned out to be his sister, he would never be able to marry her. Empath, the only Smurf who was not made to believe that Sassette was a magically-created Smurf upon her release by Avengelica's evil magic, helped to convince Sassette that seeking revenge was not the right thing to do, and thus she turned against Avengelica. Later on, when Sassette was restored to normal, she and Hefty made amends with each other. Although originally Sassette had no interest in boys, mostly from her bad experience with her fellow Smurfs years ago, she found herself attracted to Empath when he first appeared in the Smurf Village and wished that she could be in Smurfette's shoes at that moment. Empath usually doesn't notice Sassette even trying to attract his attention towards her no matter how hard she tries in doing so. About four years after Empath's final return from Psychelia, Sassette befriended a young girl named Denisa, who is Lord Balthazar's niece. About a year after The Lost Year, Sassette and her fellow Smurflings were aged into adults by Blossom the woodelf. During her brief time as an adult Smurf, Sassette worked alongside Smurfette in gardening and taking care of Baby Smurf. She was constantly annoyed by the fact that her fellow Smurflings now found her very attractive as an adult Smurf, and eventually felt she was better off as a Smurfling for the time being. In her early adult years, Sassette got used to the fact that Snappy found her attractive as an adult and had a relationship with him that resulted in a marriage and two children named Nelson and Lisa. Personality Sassette's personality is similar to that of her cartoon show counterpart, being rather tomboyish and enjoying doing things her fellow male Smurfs and Smurflings like doing. She is constantly derided for her singing voice, which was irritatingly weak, although Empath encourages her to continue trying to use her voice when others wouldn't want to hear her sing. She sees Smurfette as an older sister that she can share personal things with and hopes to someday become as beautiful as. Role She currently lives with her fellow Smurflings inside their tree stump playhouse as their fellow Smurfling and playmate. Like her fellow Smurflings, Sassette is a student currently enrolled in the primary grades of their school system. In the Smurflings band, Sassette plays the piano. On Smurfette's Ray Of Sunshine, she is credited for the tambourine and backing vocals. In "Somewhere Over The Rainbow", Sassette appeared in the land of Odds as Dorothy. Appearance Originally Sassette had a tomboyish appearance, wearing pink overalls, braided hair, and a Smurf hat. However, after meeting Empath for the first time and finding herself attracted to him, despite the fact that they are both of different ages, Sassette adopted a different look for herself, which consisted of pink pants, a white shirt, and a big ribbon-tied ponytail with no Smurf hat. Despite Empath's lack of noticing Sassette's efforts to attract his attention towards her, the two of them remained friends. During her time of her cursed transformation, Sassette wore no clothes as her entire body was covered in blue fur, with red-yellow eyes, fangs, clawed hands and feet, and batlike wings. When the curse was broken, Sassette reverted back to her regular clothed appearance. As an adult Smurf, Sassette wore a white Smurf hat, pink overalls, a white crop top, and white shoes, and had her hair tied in the back in a ponytail. Like Smurfette, Sassette in her adult years wears very little makeup. Her adult physique as a Smurf is considered slim and slightly curvy. Voice Actor(s) She would most likely be voiced by Tara Strong. Another suitable candidate would be Erin Mathews, who was the voice of Gabby the Griffon in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Trivia * Sassette likes frogs and keeps a pet frog with her inside a glass case at her playhouse. * Her favorite toy is a doll named Smurfy Lou. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Musicians Category:Smurflings Category:Smurfettes Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Students Category:Americus clan Smurfs Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Mothers Category:Hefty's family members Category:Handy's family members Category:Grouchy's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:Characters with ginger hair